


Tylko Przyjaciele?

by Gladis_obsessions



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, MCRmy - Freeform, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladis_obsessions/pseuds/Gladis_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot.<br/>Cam przyjaźni się z dwoma idiotami i któregoś dnia jeden z nich zaczyna zachowywać się wobec niej dziwnie. Napisane na podstawię mojego snu o Franku i Gerardzie. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko Przyjaciele?

Zaczął się kolejny dzień w piekle (czyt. Szkole). Nauka w drugiej klasie liceum, dla osoby, która ma zupełnie wyjebane na swoją edukacje (czyt. ja) jest istną mordęgą. Bo, kto kurwa wymyślił, że żeby umieć lepiej angielski czy nauczyć się nowych języków potrzebna jest historia na poziomie rozszerzonym, gdzie podręcznik na pierwsze półrocze ma około 600 stron. Gdyby nie Frank i Gerard to dawno wylądowałabym w wariatkowie. A kim są moi towarzyszę? To dwaj idioci, którzy łażą na czarno przez 24h na dobę, robią lepszy makijaż ode mnie i są zbyt zajęci rozmyślaniem nad nieuchronną śmiercią by przejmować się choć trochę ocenami. Ale za to ich kocham. Razem tworzymy nierozłączne trio (kwartet gdy dołącza się brat Gerarda, Mikey). Oni właściwe są jedynym powodem dla którego chodzę do szkoły. Gdy tylko przekroczyłam jej próg zauważyłam moich dwóch przyjaciół siedzących na oknie. W końcu kto by nie zauważył farbowanej, czerwonej czupryny Gee.

\- Witam panowie. Czyż to nie cudowny dzień na kolejną pałę w dzienniku? – Obaj zaczęli entuzjastycznie machać rękami.

\- Hej Kruszynko. – Powiedział Frank i zszedł z okna by mnie przytulić (ale wiecie, tak po koleżeńsku). Pokręciłam lekko głową na słowo „Kruszynka”.

\- Powiedział facet co ledwo dosięga książek w bibliotece. – Frank był niższy od większości osób. Było to śmieszne ale dla mnie jak najbardziej słodkie.

\- A mnie nikt nie przytuli? – Zaczął narzekać Gerard i zrobił smutną minę.

\- A umyłeś się chociaż dzisiaj, albo w ogóle w tym tygodniu? – Otworzył już usta by cokolwiek powiedzieć ale zorientował się, że nie ma nic na swoją obronne. – Właśnie.

-Ej Cam byłem ciekaw… - wypowiedź Franka została przerwana przez Adama.

\- Cam mogę Cię prosić na chwilę.

\- Jasne.

Poszłam z Adamem na drugą stronę korytarza. Jak zwykle chodziło o lekcję i zadanie domowe z matematyki. Adam był nawet spoko chłopakiem, ale był za „normalny” jak dla mnie. Często chorował dlatego dawałam mu zeszyty i byłam jedyną osobą, która mogła mu pomóc w nadrobieniu materiału. Rozmowa z nim trwała aż do dzwonka, a ponieważ mamy wspólną lekcje to poszłam do klasy razem z nim. Już na samym wejściu, kiedy chciałam dosiąść się do chłopaków nauczyciel historii zaczął mnie wołać.

\- O nie. Jak siedzicie w trójkę to gadacie i przeszkadzacie innym w nauce. – Bitch Please. Kto się tu do cholery uczy? – Usiądź z kimś innym.

Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Pustych ławek nie było a miejsce wolne mogłam wziąć albo obok Adama, albo obok Ani, na której liście tematów do rozmowy były: Koty, Film „Kraina Lodu” i koty. Wybór był chyba oczywisty. Od czasu do czasu gadaliśmy o czymś śmiesznym. Raz udało mu się mnie rozśmieszyć na tyle, że Pan chciał wzywać higienistkę. Dźwięk dzwonka rozniósł się po sali i po minucie już nikogo nie było. Poszłam szukać moich amigos, ale wyjątkowo było ich trudno znaleźć. Udałam się w stronę Sali komputerowej, gdyż na angielskim mieliśmy zastępstwo z gościem od Infy. Spoko. Idealnie się złożyło, że będziemy przez dwie godziny siedzieć na internecie.  
Jak się okazało chwilę później, moi chłopcy byli w toalecie. Razem. Kurwa mać a myślałam, że to ja jestem dziewczyną w tej grupię.

\- Co tam? – Spytałam wesoło – Jak tam wspólna wycieczka do łazienki?

\- Nijak – Dobra. Coś jest nie tak. Od kiedy Frank odpowiada mi jednym słowem? I gdzie jest jego uśmiech, który nawet w najgorsze dni przynosi nadzieję?

\- Okeyyyyy. Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć przed lekcją. O co chodziło?

\- Nieważne. – Powiedział to tak bezemocjonalnie, że myślałam, że gadam z trupem. Spojrzałam na Gerarda pytającym wzrokiem ale on tylko pokręcił głową. 

I znowu ryk dzwonka oznaczający kolejną lekcje. Gostek czekał na nas już w Sali, więc wystarczyło tylko wejść do środka i zająć miejsce przy swoim komputerze. W moim przypadku znowu wypadło by siedzieć obok Adama. Komputery były ustawione parami. Niektóre stał pośrodku sali, pozostałe były dosunięte do ścian. Frank i Gee siedzieli idealnie na środku, a ja z Adamem na wschodniej ścianie.

\- Witam klaso. Mieliście mieć angielski i nie myślcie, że wszystko z niego stracicie. Będzie pisać na komputerach Pytania z tablicy w różnych czcionkach, po czym będzie na nie odpowiadali pełnym zdaniem. Jak skończycie możecie korzystać z Internetu.

Odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaków i udawałam, że strzelam z wyimaginowanej broni w skroń, po czym udaję martwą. Gerard się zaśmiał ale Frank zignorował mnie kompletnie. Nie potrafiłam stwierdzić dlaczego w ciągu jednej godziny mój najbliższy przyjaciel zaczął traktować mnie jak śmiecia. Zadanie było banalnie proste więc po 5 minutach byłam już wolna. Weszłam na Facebook, jako iż w ten sposób mogłam gadać z ludźmi bez robienia hałasu. Frank i Gerard byli online. To moja szansa by się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Ja: Jesteś?

Frank: Tak. 

O. Przynajmniej odpisuje.

Ja: Jesteś na mnie zły?

Frank: Nie. 

Ja: To dlaczego mnie ignorujesz?

Frank: Bo tak.  
Ten użytkownik nie jest już dostępny.

Kurwa. No to się dużo dowiedziałam. Ale w końcu przyjaciół mam dwóch.

Ja: Jesteś?

Gerard: Jasne że tak. 

Od razu widać, że gadam z innym typem człowieka.

Ja: Co jest z Frankiem? Smutno mi 

Gerard: Potwór wlazł mu do ucha i jest zły.

Ja: -_-  
Ja: A na serio?

Gerard: Mówię serio. Nigdy nie słyszałaś o potworku „Zazdrość”?

Frank jest zazdrosny. Niby o co. Że mam lepszy eyeliner? Trzeba kopać dalej.

Ja: O co Frankie jest zazdrosny?

Gerard: Nie pytaj „co” tylko „kogo”.

Ja: Chwila…  
Ja: Frankie jest zazdrosny o Adama?

Gerard: Bingo! Wygrała pani 100 punktów i kredki!

Ja: To głupie. Adam to zwykły przyjaciel. Kolega z klasy.

Gerard: A kim jest dla ciebie Frank?

Ja: A co to pytanie ma znaczyć?

Gerard: Dobrze wiesz co. Jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, że aż się dziwie, że jeszcze nie jesteście parą. Nie jestem ślepy i widzę jakie są twoje uczucia względem mnie i Mikeya a jakie względem Franka.

Gerard po latach przyjaźni potrafi mnie zaskoczyć. A sądziłam, że jestem dobrą aktorką.

Ja: No dobra. Przyłapałeś mnie.

Gerard: Wiedziałem! Stawiasz mi kawę na następnej przerwie.

Ja: A właściwie to od jak dawna przypatrujesz się jak mnie uczucia zżerają od środka co?

Gerard: Od początku. Jesteście moim OTP.

Ja: O Boże, skąd ty w ogóle wiesz co to znaczy?

Gerard: Od ciebie oczywiście. A teraz coś wymyśl. To ja w naszej grupie mam uchodzić za największe emo. Nie wy.

Ja: On nie chcę ze mną gadać… zaraz coś wymyślę.

Gerard: Czekam.

Mam tylko jeden pomysł jak to odkręcić. Co prawda jest to myślenie na poziomie podstawówki, ale zawsze coś. Wyrwałam z zeszytu kartkę papieru i zaczęłam pisać mój pierwszy w życiu list miłosny.

 

"Frankie.

Błagam cię nie wyrzucaj tej kartki od razu do śmieci, bo chce ci coś powiedzieć (ale potrafię to tylko napisać). Wiem, że jesteś zły z powodu Adama. Ale on jest tylko kolegą z klasy, z którym czasem muszę dzielić ławkę. Ty. Ty natomiast jesteś kimś więcej. Kimś znacznie więcej niż zwykłym przyjacielem, więcej nisz najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze byłeś i zawszę będziesz. Nie wierze sama, że to robię ale… Franku Anthony Iero kocham Cię. Tak napisałam to, bo boję się to powiedzieć Ci prosto w twarz. Nie wiem co będzie teraz z naszymi relacjami. mam nadzieję, że właśnie ich nie zniszczyłam moim wyznaniem. Cokolwiek zrobisz będę szanować twoją decyzję.  
Cam XOX"

Jezus Maria, wzruszyłam się własnym listem. Jak bardzo beznadziejną romantyczką jestem to nie miałam pojęcia.

Ja: Rzucę Ci kartkę a ty ją mu podasz.

Gerard: Spoko.

2 minuty do końca lekcji. Chyba zdążę. Rzuciłam szybko kartkę do Gee i obserwowałam całą sytuację. Serce biło mi jak młotem. Wyraz twarzy Franka zmieniał się z każdą sekundą a moje emocję sięgały zenitu. Skończył czytać w momencie gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Mogłam stwierdzić, że był lekko zszokowany moim wyznaniem. Uciekłam jak najszybciej z klasy. To był głupi pomysł. Biegłam do damskiej szatni, by móc się tam schować na czas trwania przerwy. Nagle poczułam silne szarpnięcie za ramię i zostałam przyszpilona do ściany. Frank. Nim zdążyłam się odezwać pocałował mnie. Myślałam, że to jakiś sen, ale to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Wplątałam rękę w jego kruczo-czarne włosy. Całowałam się po raz pierwszy w życiu, a tak ludzie zawsze robili w filmach i książkach. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie gdy nam zabrakło powietrza.

\- Tyle lat czekania nie poszło na marne! HALLELUJAH! – Krzyknął Gerard, który zaczął tańczyć (Nikt nie wiedział co on właściwie tańczy).

\- Więc Kruszynko – Spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy (Boże jego wyglądają jak złote bursztynki) – Czy mogę cię nazywać moją?

\- Jeśli ty jesteś mój?

Uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie jak idioci. Widziałam kontem oka, że Frankie pokazuję środkowy palec w stronę Adama. Tym razem to ja złączyłam nasze usta. I wszystko byłoby pięknie i ładnie gdyby nie głos księdza, uczącego u nas Religii.

\- Panie Iero, proszę przestać molestować koleżankę. Jesteśmy w szkolę, nie w burdelu.

(Ostatnie zdanie dedykuję księdzu Sajmonowi XD)


End file.
